


Possessed (Marvel Fanfiction)

by metrophobia (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, OC, Other, Possessed, descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/metrophobia
Summary: “Today, Eydis,” the Thing hushed, its voice grazing her ears, “It’ll be today.”A tortuous excitement swelled within the silence, an unrelenting wait that was soon to be over.Oh, she was shaking at the prospect.~My dear stray crow,please don’t despair,from the pain it bestows.Fate is unfair.You are my promised,with your cold, dead lips,and whispers dishonest,under the eclipse.





	1. Today.

**EYDIS**  
The long grass rippled dryly, dying, rusting into a mix of brown and green. The earth seemed to bend under her weight, as if if she had only to push a little and it would snap, break like the pathetic lie that it was. Today,  _The Place_  only appeared to be as detailed –  _yet just as endless and hopeless_  – as an oil painting. It was euphoric and it terrified her. The warm sweat collected at the nape of Eydis’ neck, she could feel  _Its_  looming presence behind her.  _Presence.._. That was all It was able to do today? A single thought would be enough to send the forest spinning from her.   
“Today, Eydis,” the Thing hushed, its voice grazing her ears, “It’ll be today.”   
It echoed around her, above her, wrapping itself around Eydis. The dead and guttural tone sent chills through her body, The Place shivering in time with her, the thick trunks of the trees glimmering and shaking unnaturally.   
A sickening pull wrenched Eydis’ insides uncomfortably, and she was pulled through It, the reality splintering in shards of colourless nothing. Her hands clawed helplessly at the disappearing light but was soon pushed back into the inky feel of a coffin. The darkness became a pressing, suffocating strength against her, twisting and sliding down Eydis’ throat.   
  
The sudden ability to breathe was a relief. Marble floor was not her favourite comfort but at least it didn’t spin, or harbour  _It_. The soft glow of the yellow, translucent prison walls felt like an old, traitorous friend. At least her prison wasn’t a delusion.   
Eydis fought the bile rising up her throat and the urge not to scream, not knowing whether it was one of impatience or one of pain, a good time ago those lines had blurred together. Instead she yanked at her hair with pointless intent. It was damaged from abuse but the strands gave her a grip.   
She was shaking.   
The brittle silence was cold – in the sense of an emotionless conversation you could have with a wall – but it felt even more empty when all it was able to be filled with was raspy, uneven breaths and the occasional scream over 900 years.   
  
But a tortuous excitement swelled within the silence, an unrelenting wait that was soon to be over.   
  
_It’ll be today._  
  
Oh, the idea! From the years of silence that clung in the air like a thick poison around her and suffocated her power Eydis could finally feel it part.   
The joyous sound that greeted her starved ears, the scaping of chains upon cold marble. Chains! How ridiculous that they would be the heralding sound for her release. The arduous, slow torment of waiting for him to turn the corner almost drove her madder than she already was.   
  
A small army of Asgardian soldiers surrounded him, even when they were ordered to let him rot in prison, they couldn’t help but revolve around him. The gravity of his presence pulling them into a tight, unknowing worship of his power. The fact that they had to guard him so was a compliment in itself.   
  
Catching glimpses between armour and soldier, Eydis could see him just as she had seen him many times in the Place, yet in reality he was so much more breathtaking. A  _prince_ , with electric eyes – blue, like the  _Tesseract_  the Thing had retailed – and lustrous black hair. To run her hands through it would be to die for. In almost an instance, he was in front of her chamber, the glassy yellow walls unable to hold back the brilliance of his picture and the shimmery illusion of his pale skin. His sickening, cloudless sky eyes darted towards her and Eydis found her body quaking with need and giddy impatience.   
  
The gap of time with him in her presence closed, pushing past the choke holding back Eydis’ words an strangled scream threw itself out of her throat as her hands clenched onto the thick, substance of the walls. Oh, and what blessing in return! The prince lifted his pale, slender finger to the sharp jaw of his as if the check for something on his face to provoke such a staring, it droke Eydis over the edge to see those spear-shaped nails land on the blemishless skin and run themselves along the pigmentless illusion. If only it were her own skin.   
And even under Edyis’ crazed look he never once flinched or turn his gaze elsewhere,  _oh that!_  Oh, to have such a creature belonging to her!  
  
A violent electric current from the walls ignited her blood as she attempted to reach out to the prince, but it was nothing compared to the exhilaration of seeing her saviour. And he looked at her, not with love or pity, but with disgust.  
It was wonderful. The first time in 900 years since any emotion was displayed from someone but herself.   
  
A relentless, unforgiving chant started up in her mind as he slipped out of sight. The whisper of his name, and it was dangerous, coming from the Place within. The word pounded through her skull, seething under her skin. Loki.  
  
**LOKI**  
Oh, she was vile. With long, untamed, feral hair. Loki would’ve described looking upon it as a worse fate then looking upon Medusa. It's dark, dirt waves looked like a ocean at night, the kind with the lurking shadows beneath which no light could ever reveal. And while Loki liked to consider he had the palest skin of them all, it was today that he had to give up that title. Her skin was so sickeningly white that she appeared like porcelain, able to crack at the slightest pressure. Her ghost-skin could’ve been considered blemish-less if it were not for the Christian cross shaped scar that draped across her nose, turned on a 90° angle so the shorter line appeared on her left cheek. But compared to her skin, her dress could be called the colour of a raven. The dress was indeed white and torn at the ends. Its old cloth had red runes placed upon, Loki recognised one to be symbol for a dreamless night. With nothing else in her prison and by the messy, unskilled way the runes were drawn, it was undoubtedly blood. With his blue darts locking onto her green eyes, he hated to admit they were gorgeous. They were not to be mistaken for emerald,  _no._  It was a dull, cried-away green, something that would not normally intrigue him. It was the fact that they awoke right in front of him, that his own reflection within her eyes became visible as the emerald became polished and wickedly sprightly.   
  
Soon the horrid creature passed from his eyes and his prison presented itself. A lump in Loki’s throat reminded him that no matter how much he would’ve liked to ridicule that beast in the cell next to him there would most likely never come the chance.  
  



	2. Bloodied Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~

**EYDIS**  
Her bloodied, shaking palms painted the wall and the lonely, barely audible scraping of shredded skin and blood against cold stone was calmingly dreadful. Chaotic thoughts and fogged pain subjugated her mind, this Spell needed a considerable amount of blood in comparison to the smaller ‘beings’ on her frock. The scarlet liquid was drawn in smooth patterns across the white walls,  it made Eydis gleeful to see them massacred in goreish fashion. The rune was simple but large. Something she would never have been able to complete without another individual, but now she had Loki,  _her promised,_  to help her.   
The stench of garish blood filled the prison with the unsettling taste of copper and every breath felt like Eydis was fighting against a fist around her neck, tongue drying when it touched the metallic air. Its suffocating, humid touch drove her stomach lurching forwards.   
  
Loki was bleeding, the  _Thing_  had informed her. And with the mingling of two fresh bloods in the air, the spell could be bound and completed.   
  
With the sealing word,  _“Bronta,”_  under the irregular heaving to be considered her breath, she watched with eyes that had been starved of this moment for centuries. Eydis could only explain it like glass, it fell in jagged, random fragments and when they fell the taunting white became a cowering dust that dared not rise above her bare feet. Watching in pleasure, the prison was shattered. It was a delicious feeling, the room that had trapped her for so long just to fall at her command. These walls and their magic were nothing in contrast to the Spells told to her by the Thing, with the added variable of Loki. It took much more effort than it took to cast the spell simply to control the oncoming burst of hysterical laughter that edged its way up her throat and towards her lips, giving a disturbing shine in her eyes.    
  
The sharp intake of air was the first sound Eydis ever heard her prince say, then followed by the simple words, “Oh, yes!” His voice sounded like he was swooning, but with glorious, gloating undertones. Under the dust and rubble –  _a manageable replacement for rose petals,_  – and the dim glow of yellow –  _a workable substitution for gentle moonlight,_  – Eydis pulled herself up out of the marveling of Loki’s presence to scamper across the mountain of rubble and embrace him. He’d hold her, kiss her, love her. Free her.   
  
But with a senseless, unthought wave she was dismissed. Loki’s striking fingers had been the stirring inside of Eydis, but now they cruely silenced her. Those slender beings disturbed and reconstructed the very core of her body into a shrine for his existence, they were laced in nothing but raw influence. It made Eydis’ hands shake.  _Be careful with my body._  
  
“Thank you, darling.” Loki stepped with a vindictive, eager grace out of the prison as the golden magic dissipated and started to hurry through the halls.   
  
 _Perhaps it wasn’t the best place to enjoy each other. Escaping first?_  
  
Eydis followed him, the trail of vibrant blood that spilled down his head, trickling along the perfect nose and dripping at the edge of the flawless chin left her mind in shambles, she could  _see_  the magic radiating off the redness.  _Oh,_  she’d been told of the sorcery that was condensed into Loki’s veins, but that was  _nothing_. Nothing could prepare her, just opening Eydis’ mouth set her tongue on fire as it touched the air which was now intoxicated with raw energy.   
Exhilaration and adrenaline twisted her lips into a grin.   
  
The guards were easily fooled by the cloaking illusion Loki had conjured.   
But steps away from the entrance, in a billowing, ashy-gold dress that pooled at her brightly-clad feet, stood a misty-eyed Frigga. As a powerful witch herself, the cloaking bore no effect. With her willowy, supple fingers the mother touched the cheek of her son once again in a sign of farewell. But once her dizzying, bottomless eyes landed upon Eydis, they widened in fear and distress.  
With Frigga’s demands for her to stop dissolving into the distance, Eydis and Loki reached the outside.   
  
Fresh. F*cking. Air.  
  
The shimmering visions and taunts that were shown to Eydis in the Place were pathetic to the spectacular vision before her ravenous eyes, like a scribble in comparison to a masterful painting. Her prison had become so sickeningly familiar to her, had enclosed both her body and soul for so long, it had become her world. A world of flickering yellow walls and tight-lipped guards, with only sneering scorns of the outside to remind her she was shut out from what was rightfully hers. The dense, menacing clouds rolled over the sky with a gloomy effect upon the Asgardians who were scuttering across the townsquare. Eydis’ eyes began to water, the glimmering, warm sunlight that peeked around seething on her skin. But it was a nice pain, different from 900 years of cuts. The touch of a forbidden love, toxic and painful, but  _oh so_  enjoyable.   
Thank goodness for Asgardians having tough skin. If it were a mortal who had  _somehow_  managed to live for 900 years without sun, their skin would likely turn to ash and make its way into someones fertilizer.   
  
The Interstellar-Shipyard was a rotting, glorified wreck. The golden embellishments that had only been added in the past century were so eye-soringly obvious in comparison to the rare, wooden, actual shed. The Shipyard was the first building ever crafted in Asgard, the first docking point for the original discoverers –  _of course, everyone knew the floating plot of land was simply a broken off piece of ground, stolen from the Frost Giant’s own territory._    
Loki dashed onto the second largest ship there. It appeared to be the equivalent of a Midgardians cruise ship but with elegant, reaching, sterling wings along the sides and bottom.   
Eydis stumbled onboard, slanting a weak smile at her Darling. Immediately the search for bandages began. The blood on her palm had quickly become a stale and tender scab, but broke and started to drip scarlet down her dress after running from Frigga.   
A sting of pain seared through her mind as the protective runes were destroyed. She felt a tiny, bitter laugh wallow in the back of her head.   
  
The pain-drunken gait eventually led her to the heart of the ship. The large, purple-red, space-whales’ heart had been stripped of the warm, protective flesh long ago and was plugged into the ship with over 300 colour-coded wires, spluttered in a tormented breath that sounded like it was half drowning and emitting out a slimy, clear ooze from the unplugged arteries and veins. The semi-liquid pooled within the fleshy bowl surrounding it and was finally drained away to be used as fuel. A long time ago, it had been acceptable to murder a star-whale in such a fashion, as their bodies made the strongest and fastest ships,  _and they were pests._  But now, it was morally questionable from the fact that only two existed, so few ships like such remained.    
  
The starship shook a little and it suddenly became easier to walk. They’d lifted.  
  
Eydis supported her wraggid body upon one of the space-whales’ ribs that had been used as a frame for the room. It’d been so long since there had been any need to move this much and her sweat and blood mingled together painfully.   
After swallowing all the contense in the medication compartment, which had been a long process with a dry mouth, she felt herself nearly collapse under the pressure of the woozy medicine. Now, in the safety of the interstellar-ship and finally united with her Darling, she could sleep.   
  
Loki’s dark, blurry figure came into the edge of Eydis’ fading vision, lingering with unclear intent in the corner of the room.   
  
***  
  
“Darling..?” Eydis breathed, her warm breath appearing as white steam in the frail cold. The puff floated still, wafting on the not-present wind, before disappearing into the air. Bare trees wore strange, sculpted nick-nacks from their leafless, frosted branches: seagulls made from plastic milk bottles, wire and string crafted into the shape of moons and stars, and butterflies cut from cardboard. The snowy ground underneath the trees was littered with painted shells and glittered pinecones. As Eydis realised she was alone and abandoned in the winter wonderland the anger came to show in her parakeet-green eyes.   
The Thing stole her mind back into its possession. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


	3. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm idk  
> eydis is on a strange planet lmao

**EYDIS**  
She was in the Place now.  
Eydis’ body was wrenched up and held sobbing against the tree, pinned for the very fact that she challenged It.  
It _really_ knew how to anger her, glare seething at the Thing. Knowing she was furious that Loki had left her, It had picked his form.  
Her fragile body twisted and writhed under the hand condemning her and the nails that pricked her throat as if a snakes bite, leaving her dangling like a hanged man. Bruises and scrapes and the cracks in her mind. The bark struck and gored at Eydis’ tender flesh, rising and bending to the rarely occurring feast to draw the blood that escaped, trickling down its brown hide, lingering in the rifts and crevices to decorate the maze of tree with red ink. 

“You… You promised him to me! You said Loki… You said he’d love me! For 900 years you told me…” Her voice quaked, unable to bring forth the anger she wished it could, stomped out by the fearful gasps and dreading, misty eyes. 

“But I am here, my Darling.” The Thing questioned as it continued to smile with a cocked head at the weakening being within Its hands. _Oh,_ Eydis bit down on her lip, _yes. You very much do look like my Darling._ Lifting up her lacey brunette hair to stare back at It with her blueing face. Loki was just the form it had chosen, the real Loki was far away. Without her.

“Please,” Eydis scoffed, “As if.” A small huff of laughter at the satisfaction of knowing the Thing’s smile had dropped as it felt Eydis muscles tensing, repositioning herself with a new strength of smugness. 

The ground shook as her skull was launched onto it, her bones splintered. For mulch and rotting leaves it felt a lot more like cement. Blood flew out of her mouth as the sinister, black boot shattered her ribs, the crimson tainting the forest floor and a red decor for the leaves.  
Her soft, milky tears dripped down her face, body no longer strong enough to even curl in pain.  
With the boot again, Loki raised her chin and turned it from right to left, admiring the mix of blue, red and purple swelling wounds he had created. But it was not Loki. It was shaming for even a moment she’d blamed her Darling for the pain.

“Sweetie,” The Thing hushed, staring down as if she were scum on It’s shoe, “love takes time. Go find him and he’ll warm up to you.”  
No reply.  
Eydis’ blood pooled in her bottom lip as her shaky arms fought with all their power and magic to lift her body. Onto her knees was better than resting on It’s shoe. The metal taste spilled and dribbled out of the cracked lips, drizzling the red onto the boot in a glistening line.  
With another thrust down, the leaves once again struck her split skull. And when she tried to lift her head – which failed miserably –, the leaves stuck to the open wound and half-dried blood. 

“Don’t get up. I want you to remember, now that we are out, I’ll no longer humour you with your protective runes.” It said ‘protective’ in such a way that she knew they’d never done anything to help her.

“Please…” Eydis rasped, struggling to even take in the air around her. When her lungs filled with it she felt like she was being weighed down further in the of her ocean of pain. 

“ _Beg,_ ” The Thing demanded, lips split into a malicious, thrilled grin. 

“Please… Please stop. I’m begging… begging you.” Her hand wavered on It’s boot, trying to grasp something, to solidify the pain into something she could hold. 

And as the world cracked around Eydis the nagging thought seemed to flurry everywhere she looked. _Why?_

***

The children looked with curious eyes, their knees sinking into the hungry snow as they stooped down to investigate the strange redness pouring from the unconscious girl.    
The ravenous white dining on the fine wine-red liquid, never had it felt a drop of colour so staining as this. No, for no creature had even bled upon the snow before. 

Her pale skin prickled in a raw pink and the sunken depression in the snow around her showed she’d been resting for a while. The blood that tumbled out of her palm spread into a crystal-like scarlet as it was absorbed. 

Just as one of the children's’ scanty and shy finger was about to run itself over the scar that was drawn across the ridge of her nose, her eyelids fluttered apart. 

“F*ck,” Eydis whimpered as she quickly jolted up and the sinking within her stomach brought bile to her lips. Her hand pressed itself against her forehead to help the throbbing in her skull as she tried to shake of the lingering feel of It slinking in her mind. And then came the sting of pain as she smeared blood across her face, the soft feel of muscle from her ripped apart palm. 

_Forgot that was there._

Not like it hurt anymore than the mental pain the Thing had left across her body. 

With a small stagger back, Eydis managed to stand up in the snow. She was practically naked, the wrenched apart dress slinking down her right hip.  
“Where are your parents?” She asked. The children all watched her with saucer eyes hidden behind the bare trees. A finger pointed to a small building only a few trees away.

‘ _Kindergarten,_ ’ The building was titled grandly. 

With the tightness in her limbs, Eydis considered having to crawl to the door. Luckily, a young woman came bursting out of the door and raced towards her almost instantly. 

The woman's eyes were bulging at the sight of Eydis. She had pea-green skin and a small tail.

 _Perhaps a faun?_ Her legs appeared to have a derivative appearance to one. 

“How..? How did you get here?” The woman asked, wrapping Eydis’ arm over her shoulder to help her limp across the snow.

“I fell out of my ship,” Eydis lied. 

“Oh… ” Her tone was uneasy. 

***

“So, Amanda…” Eydis grumbled, “The children have never seen an adult apart from you?”  
She re-positioned herself in the wooden chair, the small classroom had a bizarre fakeness to it. 

“That’s what I’m saying, the Ravagers take them away once they reach the age of thirteen. Off to someone called Ego, I think. I get paid well, so I don’t bother with the details.”  
Amanda hadn’t sat down the whole time they were speaking. She was playing with something silver – _a watch maybe?_ – behind her back, her starfish fingers stretching out to flip the object over and over. Rather methodical, something Eydis wasn’t keen towards. 

“Can I get on the next Ravager ship that comes around?”

“Yes. One comes this evening.” Amanda looked up at the clock, it’s five different hands showing the countdown towards the pickups. “In a few hours. The faster you leave the better. Not… Not to sound rude.”

Eydis put her hands up in the ‘hey, none taken’ pose. “Not my problem, whatever is going on here is clearly illegal.” 

Amanda’s copper eyes stretched and her methodical fiddling stopped.  
“You… You wouldn’t tell?” Her voice was much higher than normal. 

“I don’t give a sh*t what happens around here.” 

Amanda gave a long sigh of relief, then placed a large kitchen knife on top of the desk. _So that what she was playing with._ Eydis let a amused smile slip out.  
“Thought I’d have to use this. That is a relief,” Amanda said, nervously giggling a little as she slid down into a seat. 

“Obviously you don’t have much practice.” 

“None at all.” 

“Pity. For you, I mean.”

***

Eydis spent those few hours bathed in the burning touch of golden light. It bounced off the snow and stretched out the shadows of the trees, making the ground appear at if the hearth of a fireplace. Those hours passed drawing out Loki’s name in the snow with a dull branch.  
He was the disease that polluted her blood, breeded on her skin and fouled her breathe.

The children watched the brown haired clutter.  
Her body shook and it was strange how her gaze appeared lost within the word they did not recognise. 

“I think she’s spelling lonely… Lonely has an L, right? That’s an L.” One of the youngest boys said, clenching the frock of his sister tightly.  
“No… It’s a name,” the sister – _who was thirteen _– muttered.__

__\---_ _

___Well this took a while to finish._  
Hope you enjoyed!! xx  
if you don't know who Ego/Ravagers is, they are from Guardians of the Galaxy 2 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This took a long time to write, I poured all of my descriptiveness into it!  
> If you didn't understand it all, don't worry, I'm trying to make it mysterious. ;0  
> I don’t know how long it will take me to make another chapter (or if it will happen), but I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
